We're Messed Up And YES We're PROUD!
by TwystedCareBear
Summary: Something is definatly wrong here. Since when did InuYasha have a Teddy Bear named Katerina? And when did Kagome become a serial crusher? Oh GOD, we've really gone overboard this time! Dub luffers may be slightly offended...


WARNING- EVERYONES OUT OF CHARACTER! This means a gay Kouga, emotional InuYasha, carebear Naraku, Drunken Miroku (more than usual xP) and other things that make this rated R! Such as what happened when hentai came bundled with a downloaded Fukai Mori MP3 and, curious me, wondering if it was the template for a blog I made and lost, opened it... AAH! ::is burnt::

Sword-chan- ::evil grin:: This is my first InuYasha fanfiction and...

Shippou- ::pops in:: It has DUB BASHINGS!

Sword-chan- OH YEAH! ::does a safer version of the kan-kan:: So... I'm going to write it in script form. Because I feel lazeh.

Dubbers- CRAP she's onto us!

Sword-chan- Oh yeah. I know your plans to taint my hot cocoa and put a fake mustache on my DEAD COLD BODY afterwards!

Long silence.

InuYasha- Sooo... what made you want to defend us in our rightful glory?

Shippou- Your vocabulary got bigger! WHOA!

Sword-chan- Stop sass mouthing tail-boy! ANYWAYS. I'm SO SICK of seeing dubbies running over saying 'HEY I'M INUS #1 FAN! OMG DID J00 NOE DAT INUYASHA MEANS DOG DEMOWN? WHOA WHOA WHOA!' because, if the art book extra bonus interview wasn't wrong, it said-

Why do you think he's named INUYASHA? (obivious question xP)

Answer (From the guy who does InuYasha's Japanese- and in my opinion REAL- voice)

Because he's a dog (Inu) and forestspirit (Or something like that .'' I can't quote word for word and the art book's not mine! It's Madi's! Blame her if you flame me! Forgive me Madi...) (Yasha) So there you go!

HAHA! ::points and laughs:: So there's major dub bashing, and of course, I will murder the English V/A of Kagome. She's good for LAURA of HAMUTARO but LAURA is an 11 year old and KAGOME is freaking 15. GET A BRAIN DUB PEOPLE!

Shippou- Kagome, is she going to get out of this alive?

Kagome- Nope!

Sword-chan- Whichsi exactly why it's not all dub bashing. It's just basically all of you people acting like you're ON something. Like you will in my 'InuYasha T.V' fanfiction! Also in script form! ::horror movie music plays in background::

So, let's start- note this is a one-shot script form fanfiction. Aah... ::wonders how many flames she'll get if anyone comes across this fanfiction::

English V/A of Kagome- ::comes in wearing devil outfit:: NEE HEE HEE! I WILL MAKE KAGOME SOUND LIKE A WHINY BRAT!

English V/A Of InuYasha- ::enters, also wearing a devil outfit:: And I'll make InuYasha sound like a SURFER BOY! WHOOT!

InuYasha- ... what IS a surfer boy...? And... -.- I don't sound like that... (In the Japanese version his voice is... ah... he sounds like Kouga... sorta... kinda... yeah, pretty much O.O;;)

Kagome- You don't wanna be a surfer boy! TRUST ME!

Group of dubbies- ::whisper:: I didn't know InuYasha WAS Japanese... (O.K, this probably would NEVER happen unless a dubbie was truley, truley stupid or just hooked on fake anime... so... yeah. O.O;; Eepers. ::is about to be killed, she knows::)

Shippou- I was virtually untouched... Yay me?

Miroku- CRAP! I don't sound right in the dub! 'Tis unexplainible indeed it is. ::tries to sound a little more monkish::

Sword-chan- ::comes in wearing ripped, tatered, old kimono:: ::slurps green tea:: This stuff is kinda nasty... ::dumps it out:: Anyways, I came in to read the DISCLAIMER!

I do not own InuYasha, but if I did, the dub would've never happened and Adult Swim would've shown subs in the dubs place. ALSO, this isn't really part of the disclaimer, BUT- If you're going to flame me, please do it properly and give me a reason why this basically sucks besides the fact I chose to write in script form. Don't just say 'YOU SUCK!' then run away. If you don't leave a name, or don't log in or something, or, if you can't log in, don't leave an e-mail well, to bad for me. I will just laugh at you and put up a 'These people are cowards' list.(Because, to me, if you do these things, it shows you are willing to stand by your opinions. The only excuse for not leaving a name or e-mail is if you know me personally... and I can glare and stuff in person... but only one person I know personally knows my penname... and if you pretend to be that person, I can just ask them to make sure.) Have a nice day... ::sits down at watches::

Kirara- Mew. Mew. Mew. Mee-uu meow myuu mew mew-nyu... O.O;; (Translation- I don't really have a V/A so... I can't say anything. But it's sort of weird to see my name spelt Kilala... O.O;;)

Sango- ::nods at Kirara:: Did you notice I sound kind of PEPPY in the dub? Like... I'm really super HAPPY when I'm sort of not supposed to be?

Flashback-

::Kohaku dies::

Sango- KOHAKU!!!! ::sounds like he came home all safe and she's surprised yet happy::

Naraku- Hm... well... my next victi—I mean, the authoress hasn't seen a sub with me in it because ::spits:: 'Lord' inuyasha(dot)com has their media down for some reason, so she can't make me say stuff about it. (A/N- Because this fic is basically just me yelling about dubs using the characters. Hardly a fanfic but still. Where else am I gonna put it? n.n) But... it is annoying how few people know my name is Hell. I'm called Naraku for a REASON you know... I mean, Ms.Takahashi (Is that her last name? I'm so forgetful. It's something like that, I know...) didn't come skipping along and say 'I'm gonna call him Naraku because it sounds fitting,' I'm called Naraku because I'm EVIL and it means HELL! MUAHAHA!

Crickets.

Sword-chan- O.K! Our villian has just thrown his ego down the drain! Who else wants to try?

InuYasha- ::tries to immitate his dub self:: How could you... I thought? (Side note- This is in referance to the first episode, when Kikyou shoots her arrow at InuYasha... die inuyasha, drama, blah blah blah. In the... non-dub he says 'Bitch... how dare you!') Oh Kikyou! ::does dramatic pose then drops to floor::

Kagome- I WANNA TRY! Uuummm... I KNOW! ::runs over to Kouga:: KOUGA! I LOVE YOU! ONLY YOU! INUYASHA CAN GO TO HELL! MUAHAHAHA! ::drinks sake:: KOUGA LETS GO TO MY BEDROOM!

Kouga- Kagome, there's something you should know!

Kagome- Yes?

Kouga- I'm in love with Miroku!

Kagome- ... crap...

Miroku- OH MY GOD THATS MESSED UP BECAUSE I'M TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH S—

Sango- OH I LOVE YOU TOO! ::glomp::

Miroku- Um. O.O;; I was going to say sake to make myself sound as little monkish as possible but THATS O.K! ::glomps Sango::

Sword-chan- GLOMPING FRENZY! (for those of you who don't know, glomping is a tight squashing hug. Madi, our first assumtions were very, very wrong xD) ::does glomping frenzy ceremonial dance:: Oh InuYashaaa...

InuYasha- Yes?

Sword-chan- What does this remind you of? ::burns part of the non-tattered part of kimono::

InuYasha- Ummm... burning kimonos? ::confused::

Sword-chan- CRAP I was trying to get you into theropy for remebering Kikyou's burning which you never saw so you'd assume you were going crazy!

InuYasha- Didn't work. Nyer nyer nyer nyer PUMPKIN EATER!

Sword-chan- I do NOT enjoy pumpkins for tasty treats! YOU WILL BE TORTURED WITH MY GLOMP OF DOOM! ::glomp of dooms InuYasha::

InuYasha- NUU!! HELP ME! SOMEONE AN—Need... ::choke:: A-- ::cough, choke:: AIR!

Sword-chan- Um... whoops. ::releases glomp of doom::

Kikyou- ::randomly comes in wearing Taki's red battle suit:: FEAR MY NON-REAVLING YET EXTREMLEY TIGHT OUTFIT! MUAHAHA!

Miroku- ::drool:: Kikyou... so shmexay...

InuYasha- YOU CAN HAVE THAT BIYOTCH! I'M IN LOVE WITH K-

Kagome- ::sparkly eyes:: ::has given up Kouga::

InuYasha- ATERINA! (Katerina)

Kagome- WHAT THE HELL?

InuYasha- ::pulls out old teddy bear:: Katerina is my teddy bear. She comforts me when I'm sad. ::bursts out crying:: HOLD ME KATERINA!

Naraku- TEDDY BEARS ARE CUTE! I WANT IT! ::attempts to glomp Katerina::

InuYasha- MY TEDDY!

Kirara- MEEEW! (Translation- Naraku! HOLD MEEE!)

Naraku- Oh Kirara! Let's make a messed up breed of evil, cat-like, half demon made from Onigumo children!

Kirara- Purr! (Translation- I want a doughnut!)

Naraku- Whoa, whoa now, you're going to fast for me! I'm breaking up with you. TEA PARTY! ::rings bell:: Hang on a second... ::spins around very very fast and when he stops is wearing Strawberry Shortcake's dress- the one she had in the 80s:: TEA PARTAY!

Sango- HELL YEAH! ::does the rave while sipping tea::

Miroku- That's not right. OOH! SAKE OH SAKE! I'M IN LOVE WITH SA-A-AKE! AND SANGO!

Kouga- ::steps on Myoga::

Myoga- ::goes squish!::

InuYasha- Kagome...

Kagome- Yes?

InuYasha- Let's have our secondish kiss while the dubbies think it's our first because, to their horror, the second movie hasn't been dubbed yet!

Kagome- JOY! ::kisses InuYasha::

Sword-chan- Just... don't... do... the... AAH! ::is reminded by very deranged file that came bundled with Fukai Mori::

FLASHBACK-

Sword-chan- La dii da! ::downloads Fukai Mori:: Hello? What? Why'd this file open? ::clicks on little space, wondering what it is, thinking it could possibly an InuYasha blog template she lost a while back:: AAAHH!! ::shields eyes:: INUYASHA YOU SKEEZE!

End flashback.

InuYasha- WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? SHOW ME?

Sword-chan- Um... O.K... ::re-downloads file:: Are you sure?

InuYasha- Yes...

Kagome- I think so...

Sword-chan- ::shows picture of InuYasha doing something to a knocked out Kagome::

Kagome- INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT! S—

Sword-chan- Shut up... it was a very sick persons doing, not his!

Kagome- ::nod:: ::shrug:: SIT!

InuYasha- I NEVER WOULD DO THAT YOU KNOW IT! ::fumes::

Kagome- Sure, sure. Just look at certain fanfics, buckoo! Which reminds me... Sword-chan, our you going to torture us in other fanfictions besides our T.V lineup and this?

Sword-chan- Maaybeee... maybeeee not. O.O;; Aw, shoot, looks like this is far to long already. ::makes peace sign:: This basically SUCKED but I hope you got in a laugh or two!

Thanks to-

VIZ for translating InuYasha (Wouldn't have been able to survive without it, even though I wish you would lower your prices a little so I can get more than freaking volume 10!)

R.T (Because I am to lazy to type her first name) for blessing us with this series!

MY LAPTOP!

And... these wonderful characters- ::all characters do a pose:: - for allowing me to drag them here. Oh, and a little information some of you might like to know-

Even if the manga is still going, even in Japan, the anime ended! The ending, I have heard, SUCKED. But, anyways, there's a rumored second series. Le gasp. Just incase you didn't know! ::Cyber Idol Mink pose:: Harmony out!

Kagome- Don't you mean peace?

Sword-chan- Heck no. ::sticks out tounge and crosses eyes:: Peace is so played out!


End file.
